A vehicle is configured to transport an object, such as people and goods, to a destination while driving on the road. The vehicle may be capable of moving to a variety of positions by using one and more wheels installed in a body of the vehicle. The vehicle may include three-wheeled, four-wheeled vehicle, a two-wheeled vehicle, such as a motorcycle, construction equipment, a bicycle or a train traveling on the rails disposed on the line.
In modern society, the vehicle is the most common means of transportation, and the number of people using it has been increased. Due to the development of vehicle technology, driving in a long distance has been easier and vehicle life has been increased. However, the traffic congestion has been getting worse due to the deterioration of road traffic in a high density area.
In recent years, a research has been actively carried out for a vehicle equipped with an advanced driver assist system (ADAS) that actively provides information about a vehicle condition, a driver condition, and the surrounding environment in order to reduce the burden on the driver and improve the convenience.
An example of advanced driver assistance systems that are mounted on the vehicle includes a forward collision avoidance (FCA) system, and an autonomous emergency brake (AEB) system. The forward collision avoidance (FCA) system and the autonomous emergency brake (AEB) system may be operated by determining a risk of collision with a counter vehicle or a crossing vehicle and by performing an emergency braking in a collision situation.
In order to implement the collision avoidance system, it may be required to detect an object in front of the vehicle and acquire information of the object by using a sensor provided in the vehicle, and in recent, the need for technology has emerged for implementing a stable and effective collision avoidance by variably applying a control strategy for avoiding collision between the vehicle and the object according to the type of the detected object.